


First Day at Camp Campbell

by Accalia_02



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Other, Werewolf, dadvid, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-20 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accalia_02/pseuds/Accalia_02
Summary: Basically, it is the "Escape from Camp Campbell" (S1,E1) episodeBUT...... Mia is David's daughter. She's 10 (so just pretend that David is 26, meaning that he had her at 16)Anyway, she's a werewolf. But she hasn't had her first wolf change yet.... that's a later chapter. But she has enhanced senses, speed etc.You get the idea.........





	1. Chapter 1

David, Max and Mia were waiting under the old Camp Campbell sign. Mia was hiding behind David, she wasn't too keen to meet any new campers and always hid behind her father's long legs. David noticed and softly nudged her beside Max. Max didn't take any notice as he was too busy thinking of ways to escape camp.

Max's scheming was eventually disrupted by David, who was keen on the arrival of new campers. Much to Max's dismay. Mia silently stood there waiting for the bus to appear while Max and David talked. 

It wasn't long until the bus pulled up, and the two new campers stepped out......

 

*MIA*

My attention was caught by the girl with green hair that looked to be the same age as me. She was outgoing, and very loud. The exact opposite of me. Then, I noticed the other camper, a timid, tall boy who looked shell-shocked. Dad introduced himself to the girl, and she BIT HIM! A slight growl sounded in my throat and I felt as my face pull into a scowl, showing teeth. I stopped myself before anyone noticed, thankfully dad didn't see me do it. She apologised for biting him, but it still didn't sit well with me. After recovering from the.... incident, dad introduced me to Neil. He was about to introduce the green haired girl to me as well, but she wanted to do it herself. 

"Hiya, I'm Nikki! Who are you?" She held out her hand, but I was hesitant to shake it after dad's experience.  
"Hello...... I'm Mia." I answered, barely in a whisper. Slowly shaking her hand my eyes facing her shoes. Careful not to make eye contact. The last thing I wanted to do was make her think I was showing any dominance. 

I look over her shoulder and see Max talking to Neil. Weird. I'd have never thought Max would be nice to a new camper. 

After the introductions, Dad shows Nikki and Neil around camp. I know the place like the back of my hand but I still tag along as I don't like to be far from dad. Especially when there are new people in camp. When we finally make it to the Mess Hall I hear shouting inside. Oh dear. No-one else seems to hear it though. When dad finally opens the door, he was greeted by Gwen swearing at the misbehaving rest of the campers. 

When Space Kid was taken off from the fan, the rest of the campers went to do their activities. I stayed behind with Max, Neil and Nikki. We were supposed to watch the introduction video that I have seen so many times before. However, dad dropped the disc, and broke it. All because of Mr Campbell, I could smell him as soon as I walked into the hall. He's been living in there for weeks unbeknownst to dad. Gwen knew though, but she told me not to tell dad, as it will crush him knowing that his idol is hiding out in the Mess Hall. Mr Campbell is the one person in camp who I can't stand. I'd never show it though. As dad says that I should always treat everyone with respect, no-matter who they are. So I try my best to be polite to him. 

We then took Neil and Nikki to show them all the other activities that the other campers had chosen. All was going well until I noticed Max was running away. No-one else seemed to notice he was gone until he was a fair distance away. When Mr Campbell brought attention to it, dad ran through the trees to catch up to Max without him noticing. Causing Max to crash into his long legs. Dad is a pretty fast runner, that's probably why I'm good at running too, that and another reason.....

 

I am quite similar to him. Same shaped face, lanky arms and legs. But that's where the similarities between us end. Where he has red hair, I have long, straight, wispy hair that reaches my hips that is white/grey in appearance. Whereas he has dark green eyes, I have light purple eyes. Apparently the light coloured hair and purple eyes is generic in my mum's side of the family.  
From what I've been told anyway.

 

I am still quite short for my age, my eyes only an inch higher than Max's. But I have been told by others that I will probably have a few growth spurts, and may be tall like my dad. 

 

My attention snapped back when I heard Neil shouting. Apparently, he'd only JUST realised that his science camp was a scam. He lost the plot. Taking out his anger at the adults. Mr Campbell stepped in and said a pathetic speech. But it was cut short when he started being shot at by what it appeared to be CIA agents???

Everyone watched while he made his escape, on a ladder attached to a helicopter. Good riddance. 

Gwen didn't handle it well though. I think she may have been having a mid-life crisis. 

Dad decided to sing his Camp Campbell song he made up to try and cheer Gwen up. But before he could finish, he noticed that Max, Nikki and Neil were running away.

 

Here we go again..... 

 

Dad and Gwen ran after them, but came back empty-handed after Nikki threw her badge at their faces, causing them to fall over. 

Somehow, Max reached the bus, and started to drive. I watched as he drove away, swerving on either side of the road. It wasn't long until I heard a loud crash. 

I ran up to Gwen and Dad, who were still on the ground tangled in each other. 

 

"By the sounds of it, they haven't made it far" I say as I turn to Gwen and Dad, helping them up. 

"Oh dear." Was all dad said before sprinting down the road. 

Gwen stood beside me, watching Dad run down the street out of eyesight. 

"Well, I think that was a good first day." Gwen said speaking to herself, before turning around and walking in the direction of the mess hall. 

 

By the looks of it, it is going to be an interesting summer......


	2. The Brown Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the campers are looking for a new camp mascot, Mia makes a discovery of her own.....

The day started off normally. Dad introduced the campers to the camp's mascot, Larry the hamster. But, Max freakin hit Larry with a rock and shot him over to spooky island. He's such an idiot. So, instead of making home-made ice cream, we now have to look for a new mascot. 

I didn't feel like searching for an animal with the other campers. I'm too fidgety today. I figured it was because the full moon is out. I'm so full of energy yet, I physically can't use all the energy as I can't change forms yet. It's pure torture.

I go and find dad, he's saving Nerris from a scavenging raccoon. Dad spots me and nods, putting his body in front of Nerris so she can't see what I'm about to do. I approach the raccoon. Maintaining eye contact, I show my teeth and growl. It gets the idea, and scurries away. Dad then steps out of the way and Nerris sees me.  
"Where'd the raccoon go? And what growled?" She asks.  
"It ran away, and it was the raccoon that made that noise silly." Dad responds with a grin on his face. "Now go along with Harrison and go find our new mascot!" And with that, she wonders off to find Harrison. 

" Thanks for that Mia."  
"That's ok, it was nice to let lose some of my energy" I respond  
He looks up to the sky, spotting the faded full moon in the bright blue sky.  
"Ah I see, that's why you're on-edge" He answers.  
"Yeah, could I please go and look for a new mascot by myself? I really need to get rid of my energy"  
"Ok, but don't go too far, and please be back in an hour." He says sternly.  
"Ok" I respond "Thanks Dad."

I turn and walk towards the woods. Excited to finally get some alone-time. 

The sound of all the different animals in the woods sends my senses into a spiral. I hear birds chirping nearby, I see the crystal-clear dew on the grass, and I taste the beautiful crisp air. That's when I get the sent. Wolf. 

My brain screams at me to change direction, and move away from the danger. But my body does not obey, and I feel my feet start to move in the direction of the sent. I start to run. Desperate to make contact with a real wolf. I've caught a weak sent of a wolf at Camp Campbell once. But the sent was too far away for me to follow. Wolves don't normally come close to the camp, especially since Quarter Master started trapping them, so I've never had the chance to meet with one face to face. 

The sent was getting stronger. My pace quickens, but my feet hardy makes any noise against the foliage on the ground. Then I see it. It's a small dark brown wolf. It sees me. Dammit. It gets into a defensive stance, the fur on its neck and back stands up, and it starts snarling. I glance at its tail, noticing it's tucked in. It's scared. 

I try to look relaxed and submissive. But it's hard to do so when you're not a wolf. I shrink down, trying to crouch in a somewhat submissive posture. The wolf continued to growl. 

"Hey, it's ok." I say very softly, still in a crouching position.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you."  
It cowers away from me, obviously anxious about my presence.  
"Ok, I'll leave then." I say out-loud.  
I slowly stand up planning to leave. it spooks the wolf, and as it turns to run away. I notice that the wolf has a gash on its left side. It's not a pretty sight. It's infected and oozing with puss. The wolf starts to run away, but it struggles to do so with its injury. It doesn't make it far. I don't want to chase it and cause it any further pain, so I decide to head back to camp to get some supplies. My instincts are telling me that I have to help this wolf. 

I take in my surroundings and memorise all of the senses. If I'm fast enough, the scent of the wolf won't disappear and I can track it easily again. I take off, running faster than I ever have before. It isn't long until I hear the voices of the other campers as I got closer to camp. I rushed into Dad's cabin, grab my mother's book, a first aid kit, my pocket knife and a large piece of raw steak out of the fridge. I quickly wrap up the meat in foil and shove everything into a backpack. Then I'm off again, racing against the clock to catch the scent before it gets drifted away by the wind. I race outside and bump into Max. He seems disturbed. I haven't seen him like that before. 

I slow my pace to talk to him.  
"Max, are you ok?" I ask.  
"What.... oh.... oh... yeah, I'm fine, just went on an adventure with Quarter Master that's all." He answers back starting at the dirt beneath his shoes.  
"That explains it then. You can talk about it to me if you need to, I just gotta do something real quick." I reply.  
"Where are you going?" He asks.  
"ahhhh...... just going for a quick run." I answer back, giving him a quick smile.  
"Ok then, I'll tell you what happened when you get back. But you have to swear to me you won't tell Nikki or Neal about it."  
"Alright. I won't say a thing. Sorry, but I've really gotta go. I'll see you when I get back and we'll talk then." I hastily say.  
"Just go already" He replies, smirking at me. 

He doesn't have to tell me twice. It isn't long until I reach where the wolf supposedly was.  
"Dammit, where's the scent?" I yell out-loud.  
I wander for a bit, hoping to catch whiff of the wolf. Nothing. Instead, I hone in on my other senses hoping to find any sign of the injured creature. Up ahead, I hear soft whimpers. I carefully and quietly make my way towards the sounds. I find the wolf curled into a ball, licking its wound. Poor thing. 

 

It senses my presence and tries to stand, but is too weak to do so.  
"Hey, it's just me little fella. It's ok, I'm here to help you." I say gently.  
It starts to growl at me again.  
"Don't you start that again." I respond sternly. 

To my amazement, the wolf actually stopped growling. I slowly made my way towards the wolf, and sat close enough for me to see the wound, but far enough for me to dodge any attacks. I take off my backpack and open my mother's book. She died soon after I was born, but she had spent years beforehand hand-writing this book. It has everything I need to know about werewolves, from what I will experience during my first change, all the way to pregnancy in werewolves. YUCK.

I find the chapter titled: APPLYING FIRST AID TO WEREWOLVES AND/OR WOLVES.  
"Thanks mum." I mutter to myself.  
After reading the chapter, I grab the first aid kit and meat out of the bag. I gingerly place the meat in front of the wolf, hoping that it will distract it from what I have to do next. Ever-so cautiously, I move towards the wound. It looks like a scratch from another wolf which has gotten infected. I find some disinfectant in the first aid kit and prepare to wash the wound.

"Ok, this may sting a little. But remember, I'm trying to help you, so please don't bite my arm off." I say to the wolf. It looks up at me, but then continues eating the meat. 

"Here goes nothing." I say before pouring the disinfectant on the wound. The wolf jolted instantly, while snarling a low and vicious growl.  
"I know, I know. But if you want it to get better, I have to clean it." I respond. 

I spent the next 20 minutes cleaning the wound. By the time I'd finished, the wound was looking better already. After it was cleaned I wrapped it up in a bandage, which will hopefully prevent it from getting infected further. 

"There we go, all done!" I remark proudly. 

The wolf sluggishly stood up. And turned its face to mine. It gave me a single lick on the cheek as if to say thank you, then scampered into the woods. 

I started to pack my belongings back into the bag when I noticed that it was getting dark.  
I quickly shoved my bag onto my back and ran to camp. Dad is gonna kill me. 

When I got to camp, I rushed into Dad's cabin. Thankfully, he wasn't in there. But Gwen was.  
"Now where you Mia?" she questioned.  
"Just out on a jog. It's a full moon after all." I answer innocently.  
"I ain't buying it. You're covered in..... what is that....blood?! Are you hurt?!  
"No, no I'm fine Gwen. But if I tell you the truth, can you promise not to tell Dad?" I plead.  
"Fine." She answers, crossing her arms.  
"Ok, well I was out on a run because of the full moon as you know, and then I came across a wolf. But it was hurt, so I had to patch it up. Please don't be mad."  
"Why would I be mad?" She questioned.  
"I dunno. But I know for sure that Dad will be. I was only meant to be gone only for an hour."  
"Well, what he doesn't know won't kill him right? I won't tell him that you were late" She remarked, winking.  
"You'd do that?" I blurted.  
"Yeah of course, you're my favourite camper after all. Anyway, I'll just tell him that you were helping me do a chore or something."  
"Thanks Gwen. You're the best."  
"I know..... Now, go have a shower before David sees you. You're covered in blood and dirt." "Ok Gwen, thank you!" I stammered while putting the bag down under Dad's bed, to unpack later.

 

I rushed out of the cabin, and went and took a nice, long, warm shower.  
Even though it was a full moon, I went to bed early that night, and slept like a log. I dreamt about the brown wolf all night long......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading : )


End file.
